


A Moment of Peace

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Victory [2]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally out of Rome’s reach, the survivors find a moment’s peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

Everyone was exhausted, emotionally drained, and covered in dirt and blood by the time they reached an abandoned farm just outside of Rome’s reach. Nasir held his spear at the ready as he searched the house and when he came back out, he motioned for the others to follow.

It had been weeks since the fall of the rebellion and those that had survived had been running nonstop since. They only allowed themselves a moments rest before they were up and running once more. The one time they allowed themselves more than a moment they had been ambushed by Roman soldiers, taking out even more of their group.

They were down to fifteen people. Some had died, some were killed and others ran off in other directions towards their homelands. Those that stayed with them, Agron and Nasir protected the best they could. Especially, Iolaus and Livia, two slave children orphaned by the war.

They all found dusty bedding and pulled it all into the largest room, so everyone could sleep together, just in case. Belesa came in the door with another woman at her side, each of them carrying a pail of water. “We found a well in the back,” Belesa said. “Thought we could drink from it. Sybil has also found a stream near the house for us to bathe in.”

Agron nodded. “We can all take small groups, just so we are not all vulnerable at once.”

Agron and Nasir, along with the two children were the last to bathe. Nasir kept an eye on the children, who laughed and splashed each other, as he helped clean Agron’s wounds. “I cannot remember the last time I bathed properly.”

Agron chuckled. “Nor I.” He nodded towards the children. “It is nice to see them smile.”

“They have lost their family, as we all did.”

Agron nodded. “My village is still far away, but maybe we could find elsewhere to settle for a bit.”

Nasir stopped and looked up at Agron. “Are you sure?”

Agron nodded. “When I was captured, my village was in flames. I do not think there is anything left for me there.” He rested his forehead against Nasir’s and closed his eyes. “The war is over now, it’s time to move on.”

“We are beyond Rome’s reach now,” Nasir said. “I care not where we settle, as long as we and the children are safe.”

“They will be safe, they have two warriors to look after them now.”

Nasir smiled and gently kissed Agron. “I only hope we do not have to raise sword again.”

“Only to hunt for food.”

Agron kissed him back before stepping away. “I can finish, bathe yourself and then help the children. We are all in need of some much needed rest.”

Once they were done, the four of them dried off before making their way back towards the house to find that some of the women were chopping up vegetables they had found. Agron and Nasir gathered some up for themselves as well as the kids before finding a corner for them all to rest.  
Livia moved to lean against Nasir and Nasir wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close, while Iolaus did the same to Agron. Since learning that their mother had not survived the battle, they had taken it upon themselves to take care of them, and the two didn’t seem to mind. They both liked Agron and Nasir and were never far from their sight.

Once the Livia and Iolaus had their fill, Nasir spread out a blanket for them to lay on before tucking them in and pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. “Sleep well.”

Livia reached out and took Nasir’s arm. “You will not leave?”

Nasir shook his head and smiled down at her. “We will be right here next to you when you wake in the morning. I promise.”

Livia smiled back before wrapping her arms around her brother and closing her eyes. They were both asleep in less than five minutes.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and smiled. “I never thought I would be a father.”

“Never?”

Agron shook his head. “I never held interest in woman, and I always thought I would die young in battle and leave my brother to carry on the family line.”

“And now we have two.”

Agron nodded. “Now we have two.” He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheek and sighed in content.


End file.
